


Not Personal

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-07
Updated: 2008-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco knows he has things good.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Personal

**Author's Note:**

> Draco knows he has things good.

Title: Not Personal  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #71: Grumpy  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Draco knows he has things good.

  
~

Not Personal

~

“Potter--”

Interrupted by the cup of coffee Harry shoved in front of his face, Draco grabbed it and swallowed a large sip. A small sigh of pleasure escaped him.

“Good?” Harry asked, sliding into the chair across from him.

“It’ll do,” Draco allowed. Over the years Harry had discerned exactly how he liked his coffee. Just another in the long list of reasons Draco loved him. Not that he’d even tell him that, of course.

“Prat,” Harry muttered, but he was smiling as he said it. “Good thing I don’t take your morning grumpiness personally.”

Draco smirked. Yes, good thing.

~


End file.
